


Partnerzy

by ClioSelene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Ostatnia noc na wyjeździe treningowym do Kantou. Nie slash. W każdym razie jeszcze nie przez jakieś następne dziesięć lat.





	Partnerzy

**Author's Note:**

> Głąb zapożyczony od Stokrot za jej zgodą. Ruda krewetka nawet i bez zgody ;)

Kageyama nie wiedział, co go obudziło.  
  
Przez chwilę mrugał zdezorientowany, zaspanymi oczami rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Przez zasłonięte okno wpadała pierwsza poświata dnia, musiało już świtać. Ziewnął rozdzierająco i ponownie opadł na poduszkę. Nie było jeszcze piątej, mógł trochę pospać. Pozwolił powiekom opaść...  
  
Pięść wylądowała o milimetry od jego nosa, sprawiając, że obudził się momentalnie.  
  
\- Hinata, ty głąbie...! - W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał odzywkę, która przychodziła mu zupełnie automatycznie, kiedy przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest.  
  
Reszta drużyny ewidentnie spała, słyszał spokojne oddechy, czasem któryś z chłopaków przewrócił się na posłaniu. Nie było sensu ich budzić tylko dlatego, że głupi Hinata nawet we śnie nie potrafił leżeć spokojnie. Mieli przed sobą ostatni ciężki dzień wyjazdowych treningów-meczy z zespołami z Kantō...  
  
\- Auć!  
  
Zmełł przekleństwo, kiedy ostra pięta wbiła się w jego udo. Tego było już za wiele. Usiadł gwałtownie i sięgnął, by odwrócić Hinatę na drugi bok - przy użyciu dokładnie takiej ilości delikatności, jaka była tutaj potrzebna, niech go diabli! Z drugiej strony kurduplasty środkowy Karasuno miał ścianę, więc nikomu nie zakłóci snu...  
  
\- ...yama... - wymamrotał Hinata, a potem zwinął się w kłębek, przyciskając kończyny do tułowia i chwilowo nie zagrażając nikomu w swoim otoczeniu.  
  
Kageyama cofnął rękę i stłumił westchnienie. Pokręcił głową i ponownie ziewnął, miał jednak wrażenie, że sen już nie przyjdzie. Przewrócił się na brzuch i oparł brodę na zwiniętej poduszce, przyglądając się niesfornemu atakującemu Karasuno. Hinata znów coś mruknął przez sen, a Kageyama złapał się na tym, że próbuje usłyszeć, czy znów będzie to jego imię.  
  
Usiał ponownie i poczochrał się z frustracji. Głupi Hinata frustrował go nawet podczas snu. Kageyama zdał sobie sprawę, że to samo w sobie było jeszcze bardziej frustrujące.  
  
Opadł na posłanie i znów odwrócił twarz w stronę kolegi z drużyny. Hinata spał w najlepsze i, oceniając po jego ptasim móżdżku, śniła mu się niewątpliwie gra. Kageyama nie posądzał go o zdolność myślenia o czymkolwiek innym niż siatkówce... Po prawdzie to samo można było powiedzieć o nim samym - i jakoś ta świadomość nie wprawiła go w irytację, choć osobiście wolałby nie znajdować między sobą a tym leżącym obok wybrykiem natury więcej podobieństw.  
  
Hinata znów drgnął, a Kageyama mimowolnie spiął mięśnie, tym razem zdeterminowany uniknąć kolejnego ataku, nieważne którą częścią ciała zadanego. Hinata jednak rozluźnił się i obrócił na plecy, mamrocząc:  
  
\- Wystaw mi... - a potem jego oddech znów stal się regularny, kiedy ponownie zapadł w głęboki sen.  
  
Kageyama poprawił poduszkę pod brodą, tłumiąc kolejne westchnienie. Uświadomił sobie, że nie słyszał tego rozkazu-polecenia-prośby od dawna. Od trzech tygodni dokładnie. Przez cały ten czas nie odbyli ze sobą ani jednej sensownej rozmowy i nawet jeśli zdarzyło im się trenować we dwóch, praktycznie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali. Tamta kłótnia wciąż stała między nimi i Kageyama miał nadzieję - choć wcale nie chciał się do niej przyznawać - że jeśli w końcu uda im się opracować nowy atak, wszystko wróci do normy.  
  
_Jeśli._  
  
Wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, zły w pierwszej kolejności na siebie samego. Kiedyś nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności. Ba, uważał się za drugiego najlepszego rozgrywającego w prefekturze - choć teraz wspomnienie tej ślepej wiary i pełnego zadufania wywoływało u niego rumieniec. Obecnie jednak miał poczucie, że nieważne ile wysiłku wkłada w trening, to wciąż nie przynosi rezultatu. Dlatego "jeśli", a nie "kiedy". To było do niego takie niepodobne... i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Trenował, trenował, wciąż trenował... i cały czas nie wychodziło. To cholerne wystawienie, które miało się _zatrzymać_ dokładnie _przed_ Hinatą... Drugi najlepszy w prefekturze? Genialny wystawiający? Śmiechu warte.  
  
Może Hinata nigdy więcej nie zawoła: "Kageyama, wystaw mi!" Ta myśl była tak przykra, że robiło mu się zimno.  
  
Podniósł głowę i znów popatrzył na miniaturowego atakującego Karasuno, który spał obok, nieświadomy złego nastroju, w jaki wprowadził mimowolnie swojego rozgrywającego. Kageyama uniósł rękę w nagłym impulsie, by walnąć kurdupla i tym samym odreagować złość. To wszystko była jego wina...!  
  
Pozwolił ręce opaść. Nie, to nie była wina Hinaty. _"Jesteś pewny, że wystawiasz mu w taki sposób, jakiego chce?"_ Słowa Oikawy-san - zwłaszcza skonfrontowane z jego własnymi: "Masz robić, jak ci mówię!" - pomogły mu zrozumieć, że wina leżała tylko i wyłącznie po jego stronie. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał to głośno, nigdy w życiu. Obrócił się na plecy i uniósł ramiona. Jakże chciał to zrobić...! Wystawić w taki sposób, by Hinata potrafił skierować piłkę dokładnie tam, gdzie należało.  
  
Ponownie obrócił twarz w bok i popatrzył na śpiący profil kolegi, coraz lepiej widoczny w rozjaśniającym się dniu. Rok temu nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie wystawiał komuś takiemu. Spodziewał się raczej, że jego piłki uderzać będą inteligentni zawodnicy o wysokiej technice, asy boisk i idole poza nimi. Siatkarze, o których pisuje się artykuły i których zdjęcia zamieszcza się w magazynach sportowych, a potem wybiera do reprezentacji narodowej. Sportowcy, których jedno spojrzenie mówi, że warci są każdego grama sławy, jaką się cieszą, i uważają swoją popularność za oczywistą.  
  
Hinata Shōyō był tego całkowitym przeciwieństwem... począwszy od tego, że nawet _nie wyglądał_ na siatkarza. Gdyby Kageyamie ktoś powiedział, że w liceum będzie z własnej woli i pełen entuzjazmu wystawiał rudemu utrapieńcowi o wzroście sto-sześćdziesiąt-dwa, pogratulowałby temu komuś wyobraźni. Teraz jednak, po pół roku w Karasuno, Kageyama był jednego pewien równie mocno jak własnego imienia: nawet dziesięć punktów zdobytych przez Ushijimę Wakatoshiego z jego podań nie dałoby mu takiej satysfakcji, jaką dawało jedno celne uderzenie Hinaty.  
  
Kageyama dumny był ze swoich umiejętności. To był jedyny talent, jaki posiadał. Kiedyś uważał, że tylko poprzez niego on sam, Kageyama Tobio, ma jakąś wartość. Szlifował ten talent, odcinając się od wszystkiego innego - a jednocześnie stawał się coraz bardziej przekonany o własnej nieomylności. Teraz, kiedy przyglądał się samemu sobie sprzed zaledwie roku, ogarniało go straszne zażenowanie. Potrzeba było tej sytuacji, kiedy reszta zespołu odcięła się od niego, żeby pojął, jak wielki błąd popełnił. To było jak kubeł zimnej wody. Nie, jak cholerny lodowiec.  
  
Najpierw niedowierzanie. Potem złość. Zrozumienie. Przygnębienie. Przyznawał nawet, że miał jakiś moment załamania. Zawsze trzymał ludzi na dystans, ale to było coś innego - to było odrzucenie _przez innych_. Wyłączenie z drużyny. Rezygnacja z niego - nawet jeśli ceną była porażka w zawodach. Nie spodziewał się, że może to być takie potworne przeżycie. Nawet nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby się w tamtym momencie zwierzyć. Poczucie, że nie ma na świecie ani jednej osoby, której mógłby zaufać, sprawiło, że znalazł się na granicy... I wiedział, że sam jest sobie winny.  
  
Do tej pory czuł, jak coś zaciska się w jego piersi, kiedykolwiek to wspominał... i kiedykolwiek nachodziła go myśl, że coś takiego może się powtórzyć. Starał się jednak. Po Kitagawa Daiichi postanowił sobie dać jeszcze jedną szansę - czy miał jakiś inny wybór? Postanowił wyciągnąć naukę i zmienić swoje postępowanie. Był przerażony, że znów może go spotkać _tamto_. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie chciał tego już nigdy więcej przeżywać. Robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by tym razem zaakceptowano go na dobre - choć wciąż nie potrafił zaufać, że tak się stanie. Obawa przed porzuceniem cały czas czaiła się na obrzeżu jego świadomości.  
  
Myśl, że Hinata nigdy więcej nie poprosi go o wystawienie, powodowała odczucia niebezpiecznie zbliżone do tego strachu. Kłótnia sprzed trzech tygodni wciąż stała między nimi, a Kageyama wciąż nie potrafił precyzyjnie do niego podać. Jednak...  
  
Jednak Hinata wciąż rozkładał swoje posłanie obok jego własnego. Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, niemal cały czas trenowali osobno, a jednak Hinata wciąż tu był. Gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku albo niewiele dalej. Dawał z siebie wszystko, ćwiczył równie mocno, rozwijał się w tym swoim niezwykłym, wręcz absurdalnym tempie. I czasem Kageyamie wydawało się, że dostrzega u atakującego takie tęskne spojrzenie... ale zanim zdążył się upewnić, Hinata zwykle odwracał głowę i wracał do treningu, więc może rzeczywiście tylko mu się zdawało.  
  
Kageyama nie pragnął niczego więcej jak doprowadzić do perfekcji to nowe podanie i widzieć jego oczywisty rezultat - Hinatę zdobywającego punkt dla Karasuno. Hinata wykonałby jakiś dziki taniec radości, wrzeszcząc przy tym niemiłosiernie, a wszyscy patrzyliby na niego jak na pajaca, którym zresztą był. Ale Kageyama zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie pół roku przyzwyczaił się już do tej durnej radości - i że zaczęła ona na niego wpływać. Kiedykolwiek Hinata posyłał piłkę z jego wystawienia w boisko przeciwnika, Kageyama, owszem, odczuwał satysfakcję, ale to nie było wszystko.  
  
Radość Hinaty promieniowała ciepłem i za każdym razem trochę roztapiała ten lód, który nosił w piersi od czasu Kitagawa Daiichi. Czasem Kageyama potrafił uwierzyć, że Hinata Shōyō był człowiekiem, który go nie zostawi - nawet gdyby odwrócili się wszyscy inni.  
  
\- Kageyama... - wymamrotała ruda krewetka na posłaniu obok, machając ramionami z jakiejś parodii ścięcia. - Jesteś niesamowity...  
  
Kageyama otworzył szerzej oczy, a potem niespodziewany uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi. Poprawił poduszkę pod głową i położył się na boku. Jego powieki zaczęły opadać, kiedy ogarnął go nagły spokój.  
  
\- To ja powinienem to powiedzieć, ty głąbie - szepnął i zaraz zawstydził się własnych słów, choć wiedział, że były prawdziwe.  
  
Nie można ich było nazwać przyjaciółmi - Kageyama zwykł uważać, że nie potrzebuje przyjaciół; tak naprawdę po Kitagawa Daiichi wierzył, że na nich nie zasługuje - jednak niewątpliwie byli partnerami. Głupek Hinata i geniusz Kageyama. Chowający się w cieniu dupek i frunący pod słońcem fenomen. W pojedynkę byli po prostu dobrymi siatkarzami. Razem - mogli walczyć z absolutnie każdym. Tylko Kageyama potrafił we właściwy sposób wystawić Hinacie piłkę. Tylko Hinata potrafił motywować Kageyamę do przekraczania granic własnego talentu. Mogli na siebie liczyć...  
  
Kageyama znów otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy uderzyło go to, o czym na chwilę zapomniał. Hinata na niego liczył. Wierzył mu i ufał. Och, to było strasznie denerwujące samo w sobie - jak w obecnych czasach można było tak kompletnie i naiwnie wierzyć innym, kiedy w każdej chwili ktoś mógł cię wykorzystać? - i czasami zżymał się na Hinatę za taką bezkrytyczność... Jednak teraz uświadomił sobie, że taka wiara i zaufanie miały też inne znaczenie. Hinata _nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości_ , że Kageyama opracuje nowe podanie, które wzmocni atak ich drużyny. W jego umyśle, który chyba nie wiedział, co to jest zniechęcenie, nie było "jeśli", a jedynie "kiedy".  
  
Kageyama ponownie wyciągnął ramiona w górę i popatrzył na rozcapierzone palce, a potem zacisnął dłonie w pięści w nagłym przekonaniu. Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień ich wyjazdu do Kantō. Powiedział sobie, że to dobry dzień na perfekcyjne wystawienie. Impulsywnie potargał czuprynę śpiącego Hinaty. "I nie waż się go zmarnować", pomyślał, po czym obrócił się na drugi bok.  
  
Słowa "Jesteś niesamowity" dźwięczały mu w uszach, kiedy zasypiał w promieniach wschodzącego słońca. 


End file.
